Getting Lucky
by anyanka730
Summary: Draco wants Harry to make love to him, but isn't sure if his boyfriend is up to it. He decides to use Felix Felicis to get lucky. NC-17 Warnings: First Time, anal sex, top!Draco. All characters belong to JK Rowling of course.


Malfoys didn't need luck to pursue their endeavors. They could have whatever they wanted...whoever they wanted and whenever they wanted, and there was nothing that could stop them. That's why Draco stole a tiny vial of Felix Felicis hidden deep within Professor Slughorn's potions cabinet that day during class. He had tried everything in his power to get Harry Potter to make love to him, but after several months of fooling around in abandoned corridors, heated make-out sessions in the Prefect's bathroom, and slipping hands under the desks during class, Draco wanted more.

Every Friday after Charms, Harry always met Draco in the library. They would either spend time studying for exams, writing up papers, or Draco would tutor Harry in Potions and Divination. Sometimes their study sessions would result in them doing nothing but exchanging suggestive looks and writing dirty things on each other's parchment, or even sneaking behind the stacks to release some of the week's tensions. However, this evening was different.

Draco had shown up early and sat down in the usual place in the back of the library where he knew they wouldn't be bothered. He pulled his Potions book from his bag and began to skim the pages. Tapping his finger nervously on the table's surface, Draco picked his head up every so often to check if the Gryffindor was approaching. Harry made a habit of being late to their sessions, but for once Draco wished he would come early.

Reaching in the pockets of his robes, the blonde checked to make sure the vial was still there. He brushed his fingertips over the glass and his lips curled upwards into a smile. _This is going to be the night. _

Suddenly, a hand came from behind and wrapped itself around the Slytherin's mouth to keep a tiny squeal of surprise from echoing through the library. Draco shifted in his seat and his eyes grew wide as another hand was placed on his shoulder. He pulled his hand out from his pocket and brought it up to touch the mysterious person's head behind him.

"It's just me, silly." Harry whispered in his ear, letting his warm breath caress the skin of Draco's neck.

The Gryffindor removed his hand from the blonde's mouth and slid it down his chest, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"You scared me." Draco pretended to pout, turning his head to face the other boy.

"I always do." Harry grinned.

The Slytherin returned the smile and gestured for Harry to sit down next to him.

Pulling out the chair and seating himself, he leaned over the table to inspect the Potions book that was open in front of him.

Harry titled his head and furrowed his brow. "Draco, why are you reading about how to make an Oculus potion? We did that two weeks ago."

Draco blushed and pulled the book over to him and quickly flipped the pages ahead, stopping at this week's assignment. "I was um..reviewing." He nodded his head convincingly at the brunette. "_Someone's_ got to pass Potions this year."

"Hey!" Harry lightly smacked Draco's arm. "Maybe if I had a better tutor I would."

Draco brought his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. "You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I'll ask Hermione to help me next week instead."

The blonde folded his arms at his chest and lifted his chin up towards the ceiling snobbishly. "Fine." He paused and smiled maliciously. "In that case maybe I'll snog Parkinson after our study session instead of you."

Harry leaned over, gripped the top of the blonde's tie and pulled him into a kiss. "I don't think so."

They sat there in silence smirking for a moment before Draco freed himself from the brunette's grip and stood up from the table. Harry looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll be right back. There's another book we need for this week's assignment."

"I don't remember the professor saying anything about that."

"Since when do you pay attention in class?"

Harry shrugged and Draco walked behind one of the large bookcases nearby. He peeked his head from behind it to make sure the Gryffindor wasn't watching. When the coast was clear, Draco pulled the vial of Felix Felicis from his pocket and held it up in front of him. It sparkled and gleamed in the light. Carefully, he uncorked the top off and brought it to his mouth.

"Cheers." He whispered, closed his eyes and tipped the tiny bottle up, drinking every last drop. When he opened his eyes it was as if he was seeing a completely different world. Everything looked the same as it had been, but somehow it felt as if opportunity and success was wafting through the air and bouncing off of his surroundings. Taking a deep breath, Draco emerged from the stacks and sat back in his seat next to Harry.

"Where's the book?" The Gryffindor questioned, raising his hand in puzzlement when the blonde returned.

"What?" Draco looked at him dumbly as he grabbed the Potions text from the table and packed it into his bag.

"The other book we were going to use. Why are you packing up? Weren't we going to study?" He looked disappointed and bewildered.

Draco twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground innocently. _Merlin, I hope this works. _"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere else. Somewhere...quieter."

Harry continued to look at him with an expression of utter confusion. "We're in the library."

Laughing nervously to himself, the Slytherin shifted his gaze to the other boy's eyes. "Yes...but you see, I'm a little bored with studying. I thought maybe you would want to do something...something else."

Harry's face softened as he blushed, looking down at the table in front of them. "Oh."

Draco continued to look at him with hopefulness in his eyes.

"The Prefect's bathroom?" The brunette said finally.

"I was thinking of something different."

Harry glanced up and caught the Slytherin's gaze.

Draco reached his hand over to take Harry's in his as he stood up from his seat. The Gryffindor soon followed.

"Come on." The blonde gestured to follow him.

They left the library, Draco pulling Harry along beside him. The halls were clear unlike they usually were at this time of day and Draco smirked to himself. It was a good thing too, or else they could get caught going where Draco was taking them.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked enthusiastically when they went up a few flights of stairs to the seventh floor.

"You'll see."

Turning a few corners and walking down some empty halls, Harry suddenly nodded his head with the realization of where they were headed to.

"The Room of Requirement?"

The Slytherin grinned as they approached the large, bare stone wall. He turned to face Harry when they stopped.

"Close your eyes."

Holding the other boy's hand tightly, Draco closed his eyes as well and they were brought into the hidden room. When they opened their eyes, Harry gasped. The room had transformed into a cozy, bedroom with a fireplace at one end and a large bed at the other. The blankets were crimson red silk and the candles scattered around created a warm radiance that bounced soft light off the walls around them.

Harry looked around in awe. "Draco..."

"Do you like it?" The blonde stepped closer and took Harry's other hand, lacing their fingers.

"It's brilliant." He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Draco gently on the lips.

Beaming, Draco brought his hand to the back of Harry's head and intertwined his fingers through his hair. He moved forward a few inches, closing the space between them and pressing his body softly against the Gryffindor's. Draco down looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes and brought his other hand up to the boy's cheek, stroking it.

Harry leaned in again, pressing his lips onto Draco's. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist and felt him part his lips, deepening the kiss.

They kissed slowly, fervently, letting their tongues caress each other and explore their mouths. The brunette ran his hands up and down Draco's back, tugging at the fabric of his shirt each time. Harry let out a tiny moan as Draco pressed his hips into him. The blonde's heart skipped a beat. _It's working. _

Rocking his hips forward, Draco felt himself begin to harden. Luckily, as he continued the tiny movements, he felt that Harry was already there.

Pulling their lips apart slightly, the boys stared into each other's eyes, panting a little to catch their breath. Draco ran his thumb over the Gryffindor's jaw and down his neck to the collar of his shirt where he began to undo his tie.

"Draco?" Harry whispered in his ear, his eyes fluttering when the blonde dropped his red and gold tie onto the ground and worked his way down the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes?" Draco's breathing was uneven as he spoke. He was nervous and filled with ecstasy at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He responded, lifting an eyebrow smugly as he undid the last button as pushed the shirt over Harry's shoulders and onto the floor.

The brunette shuddered, feeling the air hit his bare chest and Draco's fingertips run down his skin. He reached his hand up to undo the Slytherin's tie, fumbling slightly and chuckling nervously when he finally got it off. Draco took Harry's hands from his collar and led him to the bed, sitting him down and standing before him.

"Will you remove your pants for me?"

Harry's cheeks flushed red and he nodded silently.

The blonde took his robe off, letting it fall to the floor gracefully. He went to his shirt and then to the button of his pants. Once he had gotten them off and was just wearing his boxer-briefs he looked up. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed in his striped boxers, holding his hands in his lap and watching Draco undress.

Draco smiled before stepping towards the other boy, placing his hands on his naked shoulders and pushing him back onto the soft bed so he was hovering above him. Harry lifted his head up and took Draco's face in his hands, kissing him. The blonde closed his eyes and lowered his body down, feeling the warm skin of Harry's chest on his and pressing the bulge in his boxers against him.

A soft noise escaped Harry's lips and he brought his hands to Draco's white-blonde hair, combing his fingers through it. Draco rocked his hips forward, grinding his clothed erection into Harry's.

The brunette whimpered and bit gently into Draco's bottom lip, sending shocks through the Slytherin's body and making him grind his hips harder.

Draco wanted him. He wanted all of him, but wasn't sure if the other boy would let him.

Letting up from his hips, the blonde set his hands on Harry's chest and ran them down to his thighs as he crawled down the bed so his face was level with Harry's groin. He placed kisses on his hips right above the elastic band of his boxers, making the Gryffindor arch his back and bring his hand down to Draco's head.

Draco gripped the sides of Harry's boxers and slid them down his legs, tossing them insouciantly onto the floor, revealing the brunette's naked cock nestled in a tuft of dark hair. He wrapped his hand around it, running his fingers up and down, feeling its hard length and making his own untouched cock twitch.

"Mmm, Draco..." Harry's voice was breathy and almost a whisper.

Running his thumb across the sensitive head, the Slytherin leaned down and took it in his mouth, sliding his tongue over the slit and flicking it playfully.

Harry arched his back again and dug his fingers into the blanket beneath him.

Draco took the cock deeper into his mouth, lathering it with saliva and gripping the base with his hand tightly. He bobbed up and down several times before Harry wrapped his hand tightly around his hair and pulled his head up to look into his eyes.

"Draco," Harry spoke, his eyelids heavy and chest rising and falling rapidly. "Make love to me."

Draco swore his heart had stopped in his chest. He took a deep breath and moved up to kiss the brunette, this time with raw, passionate emotion filling his whole body like never before. He cleared his throat as he removed his boxer-briefs, tossing them next to Harry's.  
>"<em>Accio<em> lubrication."

A small jar of translucent oil appeared and flew into his hands. Draco unscrewed the cap and took an ample amount into his palm, coating his right pointer and middle fingers. Harry spread his legs and bent is knees, exposing himself in a way that made it hard for Draco not to gawk wantonly at him.

Leaning forward again, the Slytherin kissed Harry's inner thigh and brought his fingers to the boy's exposed opening. He circled his finger gently over the muscle before inserting himself gently.

Harry let out a loud noise. Draco rubbed his thigh with his free hand to calm him down and slowly pushed the finger deeper, past his first knuckle, then his second knuckle, then all the way to the end.

The Gryffindor began to feel sweat pooling at his temple and the small of his back as he focused on relaxing.

Draco slid the finger out slowly, then back in, keeping a steady rhythm before adding the second.

Harry hissed through his teeth, grabbing the blankets again.

"Shh." The blonde cooed.

"I want you." Harry whispered, beginning to relax and push back on the intrusion.

"I have to get you ready, love."

Draco scissored his fingers in and out of the tight entrance, stretching the skin so that it would fit him inside.

After a few minutes, Harry was as relaxed as he could be. Draco pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with the oil. He scooted on top of the Gryffindor, parting his legs a little more to make room for his body in between them. Harry placed his hands at Draco's neck and caressed his skin as the blonde gripped his cock and positioned it at his opening. He looked straight into Harry's deep green eyes as he pushed the head slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Harry winced and gripped Draco's neck tightly as he let out a staggered breath.

"Am I hurting you?" The Slytherin's voice was worried.

"It's fine. Keep going." He replied softly.

Draco pushed deeper, slowly letting Harry engulf him until he was all the way in.

"Ahh.." The blonde couldn't hold back the wanton cry as he pulled himself almost all the way out and pushed back in.

Sweat rolled down Draco's skin as he thrust slowly into the brunette. Harry was moaning into his ear, feeling the painful and pleasureful sting of his lover pumping in and out of him.

Suddenly Harry arched his back as something was nudged deep inside him. He let out a loud cry and dug his nails into Draco's shoulders.

Draco positioned himself so he was hitting that spot over and over again, sending Harry close to the edge.

The Gryffindor could feel his cock throb and his balls tighten up. Draco thrust harder, ruthlessly pushing himself inside, feeling Harry's shaky hands on his back and listening to his airy moans in his ear and at his neck.

Tightening his legs around Draco's waist, Harry felt himself on the edge of almost exploding. He moaned Draco's name loudly and tipped his head back as his muscles contracted and his cock spurted semen on his and Draco's chests.

The blonde felt Harry's muscles tighten around his cock and it instantly sent him into a state of lightheadedness. He thrust two more times deeply into his ass, pounding his own cum inside and shouting something incoherent as he rode out his orgasm.

When it was all over, Draco collapsed on top of the Gryffindor's body, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Harry's neck. The brunette ran his hands over Draco's back and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead, bringing a hand up to move wispy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I love you." Harry said quietly.

Draco feathered a kiss on the boy's neck and smiled.

"I love you too."

He lay there in Harry's arms, basking in the warmth of the fire and listening to his lover's heartbeat beneath his chest.

Draco had finally made love to his boyfriend. For the first time in his life, he felt completely at peace with himself. He had never felt so whole. Hopefully next time he wouldn't have to use liquid luck to make love to Harry. Maybe next time Harry would make love to him.

Closing his eyes, Draco placed one more kiss on the Gryffindor's neck and drifted into sleep. _Thank you Felix._


End file.
